Apocalypse
by digitalhellkeeper
Summary: The Titans have to go undercover at a high school because some suspicious activities are going on , but what happens when they get put into another dimension this is my first story please read and review
1. Chapter 1

It's another beautiful day in jump city, the sun is just rising above the horizon, just beyond the city near in the ocean there is a giant glass 'T' that sits on a small island. Inside said 'T' there are 5 heros that lie asleep, well except one, a violet eyed and haired empath. She lays awake waiting for her alarm clock to sound but it didn't seem as if it were going to ring anytime soon ,so she got up to go to the kitchen since no one should be awake this early she just goes in her leotard. She enters the hall way as she walks it begins to light up with sunlight.

The door to the common room opened for her, she walked into the kitchen she took out a tea ketle and put it on the stove with water in it, as she waited for her tea she felt a certain aura come up behind her

''what are you doing up so early Raven'' Robin asked

''I could ask you the same thing'' Raven replyed

''I guess I just couldn't sleep knowing we could be discovered on this mission'' Robin explains

''yeah i guess your right.I should get ready for today'' Raven said as she walked out of the of the room you may be wondering 'why do superheros have to go to school, well it all happened about a week ago Batman called to tell the team of hero's that something suspicious was going on and they should check it out, he told the whole team to go undercover at the school, so that's how they got here.

once Raven got to her room she quickly picked out something to wear which was some black skinny jeans and a pomegranate colored shirt with two black lightning bolts coming together at the bottom of the shirt she also put on a ash colored jacket and some black all stars. After getting dressed she went back to the common room to get her tea that was still on the stove. When she got in there everyone was ready and waiting. She went to the kitchen only to see her tea was already made and sitting on the counter in a mug just waiting for her also.

''alright titans listen up,I've been working on these bracelet for a week now they will change your outside apperance so that you look more human, do not take them off at all once they are on until we get back to the 'T' Tower,after school  
got it.''Cyborg demanded.

Cyborg has been working on ways to keep their identities hidden, he created a bracelet that alters their looks everyone got one.

Once the Titans put the bracelet's on Robin's eyes were the only thing that changed on him they turned green and his face change shape a little it became narrower ,starfire's hair changed from bright red to light brown and her skin lightened from it's orange color to a tan peach color, Beastboy's skin turned a peach color also and his hair turned brown, Cyborg looked like how he did when he was victor stone, which by the way is the name he's going undercover with, Raven's eyes stayed the same but had a blue tint to them and her hair was now a dark ebony and was down to middle back.

''alright ya'll ready to go to school'' Cyborg asked. Beastboy groaned while Starfire clapped and cheered, Raven pulled up the hood of her jacket and picked up her backpack and went to the kitchen to put her now empty tea mug in the sink.

''well Titans lets go'' Robin said going down to the garage, everyone followed, Cyborg had also been working on the T-car trying to make it look more normal which it did it now looks like a normal silver car.

As the titans drove they failed to notice a shadow jumping from rooftop to rooftop following them.

I hope you liked it I know it's short but i just had to get the beginning in ill try to update as soon as possible please review i'd like to know what you think thank you

I own nothing~digitalhellkeeper~


	2. Chapter 2

The team of hero's walked into the high school together and made their way to the office, as they passed by other teens in the hallway they could already hear the whispers and gossip begin.

''Hello we're here to pick up our schedules.'' Robin said. The secretary looked up after typing something into the computer.

''Name.'', she asked with no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

''Richard Grayson, Garfield Logan, Victor Stone, Kori Anders, and Rachel Roth.'',Robin told the secretary, who just started typing on the computer again. Once she stopped typing some papers started printing, she grabbed the papers and handed them to 'Richard'.

''Here you go, enjoy your time here.'' the secretary said while waving them out of the office.  
Robin handed out the schedules to his team.

''Do we have any classes together'', Beastboy asked no one in particular.

''I have geography, math, science,home economics, then lunch, after lunch I have language arts, art, and study hall.''  
Cyborg told them, the rest look over their schedule to see if they had any of the same classes.

''I have math, art, and study hall with you'' Robin told Cyborg

''Dude I have almost all the same classes as you I have geography, math, science, language arts, and study hall with you.'', Beastboy said happily.

''Oh dear friend Victor I believe I have the home economics and language arts with you.'' Starfire said cheerfully.

''I have science, art and study hall with you.'' Raven finally put in just before the bell rang.

'' Well guys ,we should get to class.'', Robin said as the team parted ways, Beastboy and Cyborg went the same way to their class while Starfire went the opposite way leaving Robin and Raven.

''Well what do you have first ,I have language arts.'' Raven told Robin.

''Really? I have language arts too.'' Robin told her.

''Well we should go then, come on.'', Robin said while grabbing Ravens arm, leading her to the language arts room.  
As they walked they notice how the halls have been deserted.

''And why are you late.'' the teacher had been yelling at them since they got in the room.

''Since it's the first day of school i'll let it slide, but if you show up late again to my class it is immediate detention.'', the teacher told them

'' Now tell the class your names, then go sit in the seats in the back'' the teacher told them.

'' Hello my name is Richard, it's nice to meet you all.'' Robin said while smiling making most of the girls in the room start drooling.

''Rachel'' Raven said in a bored tone that said'I really wish I wasn't here'.

''Now go sit down'' the teacher demanded.

''As I was saying before, my name is Mrs. Edwardson , and I will be your language arts teacher.''  
_Time skip_

The team is now in fourth period and everything seemed to be going fine for all of them, but of course that won't last long because there is someone inside and outside of the school that has a plan that is about to be set into motion within a few minutes.

I would like to thank those of you who reviewed I hope you liked this chapter I will update as soon as possible. I know this chapter is really short so next chapter I'll try and make longer.

please read and review

I own nothing~digitalhellkeeper~


	3. Chapter 3

Fourth period was just about to end when the power went out, everyone was confused wondering what was happening, all the Titans could do was wait and watch and try not to blow their cover on the first day of school. While the students were talking about what could be happening the teachers made their way to the main office to get information on what was going on, but the ground started to shake and crack in the hallways making it difficult, the students in the class rooms felt the ground shaking and heard crashing from the hallway and after about three minutes everything went silent,but some type of gas started filling the room and students began to fall into a deep slumber, all the Titans could do was watch their peers fall to darkness right before they did themselves.

One of the Titans began to wake up as sunlight hit his eyes he look beside him and saw Raven waking up also, her amethyst eyes snaped open and she sat up.

''Um, Richard, where are we?'' Raven questioned as she looked around seeing all the kids from the school unconsious ,but that's not what she was worried about it was their suroundings ,they were on a hill and just below it was a city but it didn't look like anyone had been in the city for decades, the buildings were broken ,the bridge over a river looked as if it would fall at any moment now, cars were on fire and tipped over, everything looked very old and dirty.

''I don't know Raven, but I have a bad feeling about this place.'' Robin told her.

''We should go find the others before the rest of the students wakes up or it could turn to chaos.'' Robin said while looking around before walking off with Raven right behind him.

''So does this mean we have to blow our cover?'' Raven asked.

''I hope not , but we might have to.''Robin said.  
The two Titans continued walked and looking for there team mates, when they heard a high pitched squeal right before they were tackled to the ground.

''Oh dear friends I have finally found you!'' Starfire exclaimed while hugging her friends to death.

''Star ...please let...go can't breath.'' Robin said between gasps while Starfire finally let go of them.

''Ops. I'm sorry I was just so happy to have found you, friend Cyborg is over there looking for Beastboy.'' Starfire told them while pointing in the opposite direction.

''Well we should go find them so we can figure out what we're going to do.'' Robin told them while walking to where Starfire pointed,  
the girls just followed.

''Hey get your butts over here and help me wake up Beastboy'' the three other Titans heard Cyborg yelling at them from a couple of feet away. Once they got to the two other members of the team they began trying to wake up the heavy sleeper they finally got him to wake up when Cyborg stuck his saliva covered finger in the green beasts ear.

''Aww, dude! Why did you do that, that's disgusting!'' Beastboy yell about his rude awakening.

''Quit whining we have to find out how we're going to deal with a bunch of high schoolers when they wake up'' Raven told him just as some students started to wake up with a groan.

''It looks like we're going to have to blow our cover because they wont listen to us if they think we're just some kids trying to boss them around.'' Robin finally told his team

'' But we should just change before to many of them wake up and do something stupid'' Raven put in.

'' Ravens right.'' Robin tells them before putting on a mask he kept in his pocket, just in case something like this was going to happen, and then took off his bracelet, following what their leader said the team took off their bracelets changing back to there superhero forms just as most of the teens started to wake up.

I hope those of you who read this like it, I'm planing on finishing this story, I do enjoy reading your suggestions I know my first couple of chapters have some mistakes and I'm trying not to make the same mistakes again so please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Titans heard the many groans that came from the crowd of awakening teens, some went over to the hill to see why The Teen Titans were there, while others actually looked at their surroundings before getting up and walking over to join the rest. The Titans were waiting for everyone to wake up before they started explaining things. Once all of the teens were awake the team of superheros started talking.

''Alright people, settle down so we can get everyone informed about what is going on.'' Robin told them and once he started talking it instantly became quiet.

''We have no idea why any of us are here, but we will get back to jump no matter what happens.'' Robin told everybody.

'' Now if you could all just follow what we say we will be able to get you all out of here, but if you can't follow instructions the longer we're stuck here'' Robin explained right before telling them how there is a threat of danger in the city below and telling them to be as quiet as possible.

The large group walked quietly down to the city just below the hill they were on minutes ago.

The city looked much bigger from close up, they could only see less than half of the city from the hill. Once they got to the city they split into three groups 25 teens in each group.

Raven, Cyborg and Robin are the leaders of one of the three groups while Starfire and Beastboy are going to take to the skies and watch over them and scout out the surroundings of this strange city.

''Okay, split up and contact one of us if something happens.'' Robin tells them before he leads his group of teens away.

First person~Raven's P.O.V.(point of view)~

I don't know what to expect in a city like this, it feels as if everything here is dead, but i wouldn't be suprised if that was true. I get a bad feeling just being near this place, now that were inside of the city I feel a lot of negative energy from the heart of the city, whatever it is it can't be good. I take my group and start heading toward the center of the city , but I don't know what I can do when I'm stuck with a bunch of teens they'll slow me down if I get in a fight and they could get hurt, I guess I'll have to wait until it's needed to go there I should just scout out the ground for any escape if need or a possible hiding place that could store us all.

This city literally looks like it was hit with a meteorite, there are buildings that are burning cars are exploding it smells horrible, but I can't help but wonder what happened here. Was there a war, natural disaster maybe? I couldn't stop these thoughts from entering my mind as i looked at the landscaping of this city. I wonder how long we're going to be stuck here. How did we get here in the first place? While my brain was busy searching for answers someone was trying to get my attention. They didn't do a good job at though I didn't even notice till they grabbed my shoulder.

''Where are we going, do you even know?''. It was a stupid question to be honest, how would I know where I'm going if I have no idea what is going on just like them?

''No, I have no idea where we are going, we will just walk and look that is all we can do for now.'' I told everyone in my monotone voice before I continued walking.I didn't look back to see who follow and who didn't, because I don't care, if they want to stay put no ones stopping them.

This is going to be a long day.

Third person~No ones P.O.V.(point of view)

As the three groups walked on everyone failed to notice that there were shadows creeping up behind Beastboy and Starfire. The mysterious shadows closed in on them and took both of the Titans into darkness.

It's been hard to update as fast as i would have liked because, where I'm at we are have tornadoes like crazy, I'm going to hopefully finish this before I go on vacation because,I wont have a computer to work on when I leave.

please read and review

I own nothing~digitalhellkeeper


	5. Chapter 5

When the Titans finally came back together at the place they split up at, they notice some people were missing.

''Where is Starfire and Beastboy?'' Raven asked with a hint of concern in her voice, although she would never admit to it.

''That's what I'm trying to find out, I can't get their signals and they wont pick up their communicators, so I have to assume the worst.''  
Robin told them of whispering started everyone trying to guess what happened to the two missing Titans, while the other three Titans were discussing what to do now that their two friends have most likely been taken, but what they really were trying to find out is what or who took their friends in the first place.

''What are we suppose to do with them,'', Raven points to the crowd of gossiping teens.

''we can't just leave them but we can't take them with, they'll slow us down and end up getting their selves killed.'' Raven finished explaining right before a student that was listening into their conversation spoke up.

''We can help you, we aren't useless, I'm sure there is something we can do to help or at least act as a look out.'' the brown haired,  
green eyed student tried to defend his peers and himself. The Titans studied the student and saw the determination in his eyes, he seemed as if he was a born leader.

''Well since we are down some members I guess we can use some of your help.'' Robin told them right before Raven stepped in .

''But we will not be your babysitters, you all have to look out for yourselves and your peers if your caught, your caught. So with that said any volunteers?'' Raven said in her usual tone, after she said it a lot of hands went up.

''Well alright then, lets get this party started.'' Cyborg told them as they cheered for being able to help out.

~Time skip~

Robin and Cyborg along with about 15 of the students, made their way to the heart of the city, while Raven had the rest of the teens.  
Raven was leaving ten students on the buildings that looked sturdy, shes only found three so far so she still has 30 kids left, she just brings them with her to watch over the 17 people below, incase they are in need of help, which by the looks of it will come sooner than later.

Below~ First person~Robin's P.O.V.(Point of view)

As Cy, the teens, and I walk below, I can feel Ravens eyes on me, ever since we formed that bond I could feel some of her feelings but only at certain times like right now, shes feeling disturbed right now and that's enough to make me feel the same way. I stop and look around I think someones there, and I'm right because their walking out to confront us right now.

''Aye, what do you think your doing here?''

I hope you like this chapter took me some time to finish it but I got it done

please read and review

I own nothing~digitalhellkeeper


	6. Chapter 6

~First person~Robin's P.O.V. (point of view)

''Aye, what do you think your doing here'' I heard the person that seemed to be the leader shout.

''I could ask you the same thing, where have you taken our friends.'' I demanded to know

''Look kid you have to be more clear on who your describing, now what did your 'friends' look like exactly?'' he ask with a cocky tone.

''Ones a little annoying green dude, and the other is a orange skinned, red haired alien.'' Cyborg told the group.

''Yeah we have your little weirdo friends, but you wont be getting them back any time soon unless you explain who you are and why your in our city.'' The leader told us.

''Sorry dude but I don't like those terms so we'll just have to beat the information out of you it looks like.'' Cyborg told them while getting his sonic cannon ready for battle.

''How unfortunate for you then, because we are not going to give you any information till you tell us why your here.'' the leader said before taking out a sword and holding it in an attacking position, as the rest of his group took out knifes and guns, it's 5 versus 17 so we have luck in numbers but 15 of us are unarmed, damn it, it's going to be hard to fight and protect at the same time. I need to think fast.I pull out a bird arrang as Cyborg fires the first shot.

Third person~No ones P.O.V. (point of view)

Raven watched from above, she was ready to form a shield for someone if needed she waited and watched, as the kids behind her started talking about how cool it was to see the Titans in action, live. They all heard a boom and looked down to see what happened, it was Cyborg, he had fired the first shot, which the gang below easily dodged the shot and started firing their own attacks luckily no one got hit.

''Well then looks like you mean business but I can't guarantee your safety from here on, so if you decide the retreat I understand.'' the leader said with a smirk on his face, waiting to see if anyone took his advice, which no one did.

''Alright then, lets go.'' he said before running to Robin to hit a blow on him with his sword but Robin dodged to the left, but the leader of the gang aimed at Robins feet right after he dodged his attack, Robin jumped just in time to move from the attack and the attacker.

''Your pretty fast on your feet so lets see how long it takes for me to cut them off.'' the leader said with a big grin on his face.

''I don't think you'll be able to catch me if you tried.'' Robin said just to anger him, which worked. While Robin and the leader of the group that was attacking the two Titans threatened and insulted each other, Cyborg was trying to fend off the rest of the gang and protect the group of teenagers behind him it was hard but he was managing.

''Look at you, you haven't even landed a single blow on me yet.'' Robin said tauntingly.

''Don't act all high and mighty your in my town and I want you out.''

''Well your going to have to work harder on that cause it's not working.''

''Says the guy that's all bark but no bite, you haven't even tried to fight back all you do is dodge my attacks, you coward!'' the leader of this group was loosing his temper and started making reckless moves.

''I will not be defeated by you I've worked to hard to save what people I could find in this town you will not take this away from me!'' he screamed before he actually got a hit on Robin, Robin's confusion ended up getting him beat, the leader went to make a final blow on the boy wonder that had fallen to the ground, when a shield of black stopped his sword from going anywhere near the hero's skin. The swordsman was breathing hard for a moment before he tried to penetrate the shield again, which did not work, the shield push back toward him before pushing him to the ground completely before the black shield vanished. A small pool of black was on the ground and out of it came a purple haired half-demon.

''I will not allow you to harm my friends any longer.''

Hope you like it I wont be able to update once I leave so I have to finish this before the 30th, please let me know if there's anything I can improve on

please read and review

I own nothing~digitalhellkeeper


	7. Chapter 7

Third person~No ones P.O.V. (point of view)

''I will not allow you to harm my friends any longer.'', everyone turned to see Raven floating in the air, her eyes completely white with her arms in the air with black magic surounding her hands.

''You lost this fight as soon as it began.'' she told them before pushing the whole group off their feet and onto the ground.

''Now it's over for you.'' she said before useing her powers to knock them all exept for the leader,he got his arms, legs, and torso chained to the ground with black magic.

''Now I'll give you one more chance to tell us where you put our friends.'' Raven said in a threatening tone.

''I'm not telling you anything, you can do all you want to me and these men but I'm not giving you the location of our hideout haven't you killed off enough of our people, what else do you monsters want?'' the leader of the 'evil' group said.

''What do you mean killing off, what people, last I checked this place was deserted.'' Raven said wondering what this strange man was talking about.

''As if you don't know, why else would you be in this city of ruins, aren't you looking for more slaves for your king?'' the man said with a disgusted tone in his voice which made Raven stop and think for a second before she came up with a conclusion of what must be going on, after she thought it over for a while she let the man go but he stayed on the ground.

''I have no idea what you talking about, but may I ask you a question, what year is it and where are we?'' Raven asked.

''It's 2013 and we're in what use to be jump city until the so called king ruined it saying that it was for the 'better of mankind' and that it would 'help with creating a new age', what bull shit that is.'' the man gave her just the answer she was looking for.

''Sorry for the misunderstanding but we did not know. We are from another dimension I know it sounds crazy but it's true, we were teleported here somehow, I was wondering what happened here and you just confirmed my thoughts.'' Raven said as she turned to the group behind her.

''We have been put into a alternate world where there is some kind of evil king I'm guessing.'' she told them before turning back to the man still on the ground, she held out a hand to him.

''I would like for you to take us to your hideout so we can help you defeat this evil king of yours.'' Raven told him, for a moment he had a look of disbelief on his face before it was replaced with a frown before he hit Raven's hand away and got up by himself.

''I don't know if I should belive you or not, but I will take you to our hideout but you all will be under watch, got it.'' he told them.  
He did not wait for answer and just started walking.

''Okay, you guys go with him I have to get the other 30 kids I left behind, I'll send the ones on that roof down here. I'll meet you there.'' Raven told them as she teleported the teens on the roof above down to where they were before leaving through a portal to the rest of the teens.

First person~ Raven's P.O.V.(point of view)

I finally know a little bit about whats going on now, I hated when I was confused, it bothers me when I don't know things. I now know what we have to do at least, I'm pretty sure that I know what to do but I'll have to try it before I know if it's going to work but it would be kind of impossible to do that, so I'll just have to wait until we gain this groups trust then we'll go from there.

I go and pick up the three groups I left behind and teleported us to where I just was just seconds ago.I sense Robin's aura and follow it we eventually find the group we were looking for.I walk up to Robin to talk but I don't get the chance to, because we're at the entrance of the hideout.

''Before we go in I'd like to tell you all something, what you see in here is the doing of the evil king, the reason our people are suffering is because of him.'' he told us making the teens start talking again about what must be going on in there.

''By the way, my name is Justin.'' he told them with a smirk.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, I kinda had to add the OC he's going to be important to the whole story he's also going to cause some trouble in the near future

please read and review

I own nothing~digitalhellkeeper


	8. Chapter 8

''By the way, my name is Justin'' Justin said leading the teens into the hideout. The hideout was just in front of them, well, more like below them, but moved a small trashcan and some peaces of wood out of the way, once they were moved he climbed inside the hole the objects were conceling. Everyone stayed outside wondering what to do when his head poped back up.

''Well are you coming?'' he asked before going back down into the 'hideout'. everyone justlooked at each other as if telling them to do that was the stupidest thing in the anone could do anything else Raven stepped forward and c climbed down into the hole after him, that seemed to convince the rest. Robin stayed back as the teens went in after Raven.  
After they were all in the hole Justin covered it again.

''Well now that you finally decided to get your asses moving, why don't I show you around the place?'' he told them before he continued walking down the narrow walkway that the hole led further they walked down the hall the darker it got ,but it didn't last long because before long they saw a light at the end of the seemingly endless hallway that lead to the hideout.

As they regrouped once they got out of the tunnel and started looking around, most of them seemed to be impressed by what they found down are small little buildings everywhere there was people everywhere, if they hadn't known better they would have thought it was just a poor they looked around they also notices that some of the people that lived in this little underground village had horrible injuries, some were missing eyes, fingers, ears, but the worst are the people missing arms, legs, and some were even missing all below the waist.

''As I told you before all of ths happened because of the evil king everyone worships.'' Justin told them once he noticed what they looking Titans could not believe this could happen to a city as big as the one they were in use to wanted to know the whole story of this evil king, so they know what there up against and what there stratagy should be.

''Will you tell us how this happened and who this evil king is, it would help us understand what we need to do?'' Robin asked Justin as they started to go throughout the underground village to who knows where.

''All will be explain in time, just wait till we get to where I'm taking you.'' Justin told them in a calm voice as he cantinued to walk through the little village with everyone following.  
*******

After about 15 minutes of walking they finally came to a stop at what is most likely the biggest building in the entire village. Justin knocked on the door of the building five times before someone actually answered it.

''Hey J I was wondering where you went.'' a blonde haired man that was well built greeted , until he saw the huge group of teens behind Justin that he got worried.

''Yeah, hey Paul get someone too go after my men they are unconscious on alk street.'' Justin told him before leading them all inside the building.

''Don't ask questions.'' Justin added when he saw the look of confusion on his friends face.

''Um, okay?'' was Pauls reply as he left the building to go do the job himself.

''Well then, this way please. Don't get lost and if you do get lost... don't, okay?'' He ask not waiting for an answer from anyone. they all kept walking until they got to a big room so that it could fit everyone in it, but there was three people already in there as they came in.

''Hey, J''

''Sup, J?''

''Good to see ya ,Just.'' were the welcomes Justin got when he walked in the room.

''Whats with all the kids?'' a red headed boy asked smirking at the group.

''The say their from a different dimension, but anyway they want to know what happened here.'' Justin said looking through his brown locks of hair that had fallen into his face.

''Well then lets give 'em a story.''

I'm so sorry i haven't updated it over a week, but my laptop broke down and I also know how I told you I would not be able to update this summer I guess I lied I have acess to a laptop that a friend of mine owns I plan to update alot this summer but I might not get to I have aloyt to do . please excuse any mistakes I tried to upload this as fast as possible.

please read and review

I own nothing~digitalhellkeeper


	9. Chapter 9

''Well lets give 'em a story''

* * *

Third person~Flashback

It was a rainy day when it all happened and everyone in the city could tell something was going to happen so everyone was on edge. Nothing really happened until late afternoon , say about 4 . At 4 'clock the big screen in the middle of jump city turned on and the scarred face of their king came onto the screen

''As you know I am now ruling over what used to be the united states of america and I want all my subjects to know that even thoghh we are a strong country we will still have to make sacrifices for the better of mankind and our own people, all sacrifices made are all for good resons and are to better us, thank you all for complying with the lands demands.'' he finished Justin was with his frends watching the whole thing Justin just chuckled to himself at what their so called leader had just said, Justin never trusted that man and still doesn't he knows something is off.

As Justin was thinking this there was a small explosion that killed about ten people and as soon as he heard what had happened he had all his friends go out and get their families and friends and even strangers and meet back up at the hole. After saing that he went to do the exact same thing, n one knew that tthere was about ten missiles heading straight toward them and they had a little over three minutes to get out of range. When everyone got back together they had a little over a minute left to rush everyoe in the hole.

After a lot of screaming almost everyone was in and there was only one family left they quickly pushed the famly inside but the mother and childeren wouldn't move then side they were waiting for their father/husband, Justin knew there wasn't much time left and was freaking out but his friend stayed calm and told Justin to go inside and help with injuries and confused families.

Justin didn't want to leave his friend he could practically see the missiles coming but his friend rushed him inside and stayed with the woman and her childeren. Within about 10 seconds they came in and just in time as soon as Justins friend was about to put the steel lid on the hole the missiles hit and he was blown away.

They took him to medical help but there wasn't much they could do his body had taken to much damage and he had died wthin 4 minutes after being blown he was strong and fought back but it was a battle he just couldn't win a few other injured people died that day but on that day was when J ustin decided he wasn't going to stand for the crap he had been getting.

* * *

After hearing the story of what happened most of the teens started whispering to each other again about how sad it must have took awhil for everyone to calm down and everyone was tired b the time they did calm down, unfortunatly there was only three rooms and they could onl fit 20 people each which left about 15 teens outside but they had to keep a T itan in each room , Beastboy was out side, Starfire is in room one, Raven and Robin are in room two and Cyborg is in room three.

It was about midnight and there are still two Titans awake and one was getting restless so she got up and went to go up to the surface to get some fresh air. Once she was up to the surface she took to the sky and landed on a building that still suprisingly had a roof on it, but she didn't notice that someone had followed her outside and was now useing a grappling hook to get up to the roof she was on, he tried to be as silent as possible as he watched her gaze at the stars up above the two.

He tried to sneak behind her and suprise her but she wouldn't let that happen cause it just would be no fun.

''What are you doing up so late, Robin?''

* * *

I'm hoping to finish this story some time this summer it all depends on if I can get chapters up. Thanks for reading

please read and review

I own nothing~digitalhellkeeper


	10. Chapter 10

''What are you doing up so late Robin?'' Raven asked as Robin approached her from behind.

''Couldn't sleep. I also saw you get up and leave I was wondering where you were going.'' Robin explained to Raven

''I don't need you to watch over me Robin.'' Raven told him as he sat down next to her.

''I know I don't need to but I want to, Raven I'm your leader I'm just looking out for you.'' Robin said although he knew it was a lie.

''Then go and watch over someone else I want to be alone.'' Raven said in a cold sighed and laid down on the roof before gazing up at the sky before pulled Raven down so that she was laying next to him, she didn't protest though. Raven was so caught up in her thoughts she failed to notice Robin was staring at her, when she did notice she was confused as to why.

''Why are you staring at me boy blunder?'' Raven asked kind of annoyed with his stare. It took Robin a moment to think of an answer to the question she asked.

''I don't know, I guess I just like to look at your face.'' Robin said with a smirk. Raven turned her head the other way because she didn't want him to see the small blush forming on her cheeks.

''Whatever ,there's no need to lie to me.'' Raven said calming herself so her cheeks would go down in color before turning back to the sky with Robin still watching her.

''I'm not lieing, there's no reason for me to lie, and I would never lie to you Raven I want the trust of my second in command.'' Robin said still lieing to himself.

''You don't need to gain my trust with the bond we share I can tell at certain times if your lieing to me.'' Raven said.

''If you can tell if I'm lieing then you should know it's true.'' Robin said still smirking.

''As I said I can only tell at certain times.'' Raven said smirking as she got up and flew back to the hole leaving Robin on the roof to think about what just happened.

* * *

Once Raven was back inside the hide out she began to walk back to the room she was assigned to, but was stopped by Justin.

''And exactly where did you run off to?'' he asked following Raven because she didn't stop for him.

''I don't think that's any of your business.'' Raven said back her monotone voice.

''It is my business you are to be under watch if you don't remember.'' Justin said but she stopped paying attention to him after that, but Justin did not like that. Justin grabbed Raven by the wrist and pulled her back, she tried to use her powers on him to get free but for some reason they weren't working.

''Sorry love, but I have the power to stop other powers and you aren't going anywhere until I know what you were doing.'' Justin said

''I was just getting some fresh air no need to over react'' Raven said trying to get loose.

''Is that where your little friend is to?'' Justin asked. Raven nodded yes and Justin let her go.

''I'm sorry it's just we haven't been able to trust anyone and it's really hard to do so now after being hurt so much by the people we once thought were our own.'' Justin explained to her with a sad look on his face .

''It's fine I can understand I've been through similar things.'' Raven said. The two contiued walking back to the big building like structsure that everyone is sleeping in they talked until they reached their rooms.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter.

please read and review.

I own nothing~digitalhellkeeper


	11. Chapter 11

When the Titans finally woke up they sent out two members of the team to go and get food they sent Raven and Beastboy, they sent Raven so she could teleport back once they found food and they sent Beastboy for his tracking the two Titans went off to find food the remaining three watched to see if any of the teens woke up.

First person~Raven's P.O.V. (point of view)

Beastboy and I fly until we see a city below us, we landed before entering the city we shouldn't bring to much attention to us. As we walk along the streets I make sure to look around and take in what people are wearing and what the city looks like.

''This way Raven, I smell food?'' Beastboy said grabbing my arm and leading me through a bunch of streets before stoping at a warhouse that seemed like it wasn't in use.

''Are you sure this is where you smelled the food?'' I asked not believeing there was anything in there.

''Yes I can smell it, my nose never lies ,Raven.'' he told me.

''Fine lets go then.'' I said walking up to the building and opening the door. When I pushed it, it made a squeaking sound, once it was open all the way I peaked in side looking around. Inside the warehouse I saw a lot of boxes I have no idea what's in them but there must be food in at least one of them. Beastboy turned into a bloodhound and started sniffing around, he stopped at a pile of boxes.

''All of these boxes have food in them, but most of it smells really old.'' Beastboy told me after turning back to a human.

''Oh well I'm sure they can deal with a few rotten apples or so.'' I said before picking up all of the boxes and putting them into a portal.I turn to Beastboy and motioned him the step inside the portal before doing so myself.

Third person~no ones P.O.V.

Once Raven and Beastboy came back they went out to look for the rest of the team, most of the teens were still asleep but some were up and wondering took about three minutes for the Titans to regroup and find each other,once they were together again they started to talk about what they were going to do, because they couldn't stay there forever.

''Before we can do anything we have to find out more about this world, if we try and fight now we will just end up going in blindly and get caught.'' Raven told them.

''So I think it would be best if we talked wih Justin and get more information on this 'evil king' and what he's done here.'' Robin added in. After discussing what to do the Titans agreed on asking Justin and his men for help.

Later~

It was about 10 in the morning when most of the teens started to wake up, Beastboy and Starfire were handing out food while Raven, Robin, and Cyborg were in a room talking to Justin and three of his friends. The Titans told him about their plan and how they need help.

''Well I have no prolem helping you and I'm sure my men don't either, but thats not going to be enough people to take down the king, you have all those kids with you but their not trained.'' Justin told them.

''We can fix that, no problem.'' Cyborg began ''We could train them ourselves I'm sure some of them already know how to fight we just have to teach them how to fight with a weapon.'' He finished.

''I don't know Cyborg it may be harder than you think, some of them can be rather hard headed when it comes to listening to others. It's just how their brains work, they want to think their invinsible bt their not.'' Raven told Cyborg not thinking all these kids were perfect little angels that will listen to everthing they say.

''If they don't listen then leave them here ,I'm sure many of them will want to help and the ones who don't will get left behind, simple as that.'' Justin said while Raven just shrugged.

''Okay then.'' she said ''Well we can train them then but not all of them will be able to go out and help with fighting we need some to stay back and help with the injured.'' Raven said turning to Robin.

''Yeah we'll only have the best in the fight.'' Robin said.

The 8 people kept talking about how the plan should go for the next 2 hours before actually starting it.

* * *

After everyone eat lunch they were all brought out to the back of the main building.

''Okay everyone, we are going to start training you for a fight you may or may not win. You will train day and night but the prize for winning this battle is going back to your own world, now you can pick what you want to do you can stay and fight or you can go and run off, if you pick the last option you will be moved to a different building is that clear.'' Justin said but didn't wait for an answer. ''Now you have the choice to stay or to leave please stand if you wish to take on this mission.'' Once the words left his mouth almost everone stood up there was four people who did not and they were escourted out.

''So only 71 of you decided to fight, well this is a good start.'' Justin said with a smirk before turning to the five Titans behind him. '' Well the stage is all yours.''

''You will all be put into groups with one of us, you will obey every order and will train with all you've got.'' Robin said.

''And then you will fight with 100% more effort than what you trained with.'' Raven added looking into the crowd of teens.

''Well now that that's over lets get you into groups and start.'' Robin said while randomly picking people to be in each group.

After grouping up there was 14 people in each group but one left over so they went into Robin's group. The Titans began training as soon as they got their group together.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter I think it's the longest one so far.

Please read and review~

I own nothing~ digitalhellkeeper


	12. Chapter 12

Frist person~Robin's P.O.V.

Now that we have more information on this king it should be easy to beat him but we will have to be careful with our movement, he's already expecting us if he was the one who brought us here.I quickly look over my group of teens, some of them seem to be fit enough for hand-to-hand combat but others need to get in shape before they can do anything, I guess I should keep it simple for now and push them harder as they move forward.

''Okay to begin let's make it easy, follow me.'' I told them as I walked to where the hole is.

''I want you to run from here, back to the main building, and then back here again okay. Go!.'' I shouted at them and most of them were off running but a few were confused ''I said go.'' I repeated and they were off too. I look back to the teens running I see about five in front and the other nine are running behind, it looks like their jogging, this may be harder than I thought.

* * *

First person~Raven's P.O.V.

I look at each one of the teens in my group, some of them look as if they could give a good fight but some of them look as if they would pass out just from walking to where I stand. Before I do anything I want to know what they are capable of doing. I lead the teens into the main building, to a room the was almost completely empty.

'' Before you can do anything, I want to know how good you are in combat. I want all of you to get into groups of two.'' I tell them, some look terrified, others seem to be calm but I can tell they are as nervous as the ones showing it. Once everyone is in a group I look around and pick a random group to get up and fight, it's a pair of girls, one has brown straight hair and is slightly chubby but seems to have more muscle than fat, and the other girl is short and blonde but is an average size.

''I want you two to fight the loser is the first one pinned to the floor.'' I look at them to see if they understand all of what I am telling them. ''Go.'' I say as I float with my legs crossed while watching the fight.

The brown haired girl is the first one to make a move, she runs straight toward the other girl, at the last moment the blonde teen rolled out of the way and kicked the girl from behind. The bigger of the two, stumbled a little before gaining back her balance and running back to the shorter girl. She goes to kick the girl, the blonde dodged but the bigger girl brought her fist down on the girl and hit her in the stomach the blonde hunched over and the brunette took that as a chance to end the fight.

The bigger girl pushed the blonde to the ground and was about to hold her down but the blonde kicked the girl in the same place the brunette had punched her, the stomach. The blow knocked the girl backwards and the blonde quickly got up and ran behind the girl and pushed her to the floor before sitting on her back to keep her down.

''Well done, please go over there.'' I said while pointing to the other side of the room we were in, before picking another group to fight

First person~Cyborg's P.O.V.

After having my group do some jogging to warm up I had them start to get ready for combat train. I can't go to hard on them, because then they could get hurt and we would have less people to help fight this king everyones so afraid of. I start to have them learn some simple battle strategies before having them play a good old fashion version of capture the flag, and by that I mean the violent kind of capture the flag, where you don't just have to capture the flag but also you get to capture the other team.

After I explain the rules, I put them in to teams of seven. There is a blue team and a yellow team, I give both teams their colored flag.

''Okay now that you all know the rules, I want a fair game. There is a tracker and recorder on each of your flags and each of you, if it is messed with you are disqualified.'' I said while looking at both teams ''Get ready get set, go!'' I said and they ran in different directions to find a place to hide and protect their flag.

I look at the monitor on my arm that tracked and watched the teens, I look at where they were going. Both teams pick good hiding spot for their flags, this may be a close match I would like to see who wins with the athletic and intelligent teens in my group my scaners show that it will be a close battle, even without them I would still be able to tell there's no obvious winner.

I sit back and watch as the game finally begins.

* * *

Third person~with Beastboy

Beastboy didn't exactly know what to do with his group of teens, he just felt powerful knowing they had to do whatever he said. So to begin he had them sprint around the main building five times while yelling at them to get moving when they started to slow down, but he soon got bored watching the teens run around and had them stop early. It took him a while to think of what he could have them do but the teens were greatful for his moment of thought because they got time to rest.

''AH HA, I know just what I can have you do, you can fight each other but not alone let's see how you do fighing as a team.'' Beastboy said smirking at his moment of intelligence. ''Okay I want you on a team with you and you.'' Beastboy said while picking out randomly who was on which team.

After the teams were built he thought he should start with having them fight in small teams, so there was four teams of three and two teams of two. Beastboy paired roups up with groups with the same number of people in each group.

''Now let's get this party started.'' he said before having two teams fight.

* * *

Third person~ with Starfire

Starfire did not want to push the teens in her group to hard, so she started with simple stretches so that they will be ready for the harder part of her training. She planed to have them get ready for armed combat they only had about two days and a half, the last day was set for informing all of them on what they were to do and what the plan was.

Starfire watched as her group finished stretching, before she could actually give them weapons she had to teach them how to use the gathered them all before going over each weapon they would be given the weapons consist of: a katana sword, a tanto blade,and a pair of sais, they were all Japanese weapons but that was all she could find within their current location.

Once she finished explaining how to use the weapons she gave each teen a random weapon and let them practice on some bags she found and filled with cotton she found laying around. She loved to watch the teens progess in their skills it made her feel as if she had succeeded them.

After a while of practicing she finally let them try armed combat with each other, rules were first one with one weapon knocked out of their hand loss.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter I'm almost finished with this story but I'm not sure when it will be done.

Please read and review

I own nothing~digitalhellkeeper


	13. Chapter 13

After a hard day of training, all of the teens were exhausted and couldn't wait until they got some 's now 8 pm and Cyborg and Starfire are passing out food to the teens while Raven, Beastboy, and Robin are talking about how the teens are doing in training. They are trying to decide on who will go in and help with the fighting and who will stay back and help with injuries and watch for attacks so far they have about 20 people they are sure will be in the fight and they are waiting for and are watching the progress of the others.

''Most of them have the intelligence needed to put up a good fight but they don't have the muscle needed to fight.'' Cyborg said after entering the room with Stafire.

''My group is doing very well with weapon training.'' Starfire said with a smile.

''We need to remember that not all of them can help us, some of them just aren't ready to fight and some might never be.'' Raven said in a bored tone before turning to Robin. ''How long are we going to let them rest before we begin night training?'' she asked.

''They are going to get 3 hours of sleep it's not much but it's enough to get back some energy.'' Robin explained. ''I think we all should get some sleep before tonight, we'll be up until 4 training. Now go get some rest, I'll wake you all up when it's time.'' Robin said before leaving the room to go speak with Justin.

* * *

Third person~with Robin

Robin walked into the room where Justin and his friends slept, only to see Justin was the only one in the room.

''What do you want kid.'' Justin said, not looking up from the map he had made of the U.S.

''I see you have the map ready then.'' Robin said looking down at the map Justin drew. In the middle of the map he saw that Justin had put a huge circle there, he knew what the circle stood for. ''You said you had a spy in the castle right? Do you hae a map of the inside yet?'' Robin asked, studying the map.

''We don't have a map yet he's trying to send it as we speak should be getting it later tonight, I'll tell you when it comes.'' Justin said while looking up at Robin. '' Was that the only reason you came here?'' he asked.

''Actually no I wanted to tell you that my team and all the teens are going up to the surface to train tonight.'' Robin said .

''There shouldn't be any trouble, the kings troops don't really come here at all. Just don't lose any of you kids, their needed to help with the fight we can't afford to lose them.'' Justin said just as his four friends came in. ''You should get some sleep mate, don't want to get tired while training.'' Justin said while shooing him out of the room.

* * *

Third person~11 pm

Robin had just woke up his team and had them begin to wake up all of the teens.

Once everyone was awake the Titans led them up to the destroyed city above the hideout.

''Okay, you will all get in you groups and we are going to play a little game.'' Cyborg said.

''What you have to do is simple, there is five boxes hidden in the city some have weapons, some do not. Once you find a box you can not leave it if it has no weapons, everything in a box has a use. When you find the box bring it back to the heart of the city, there you will get a map with a trail on it, you will follow the trail to the edge of the city where you will find an will then bring the item back to the hill over there.'' Robin finish while pointing to the hill he was talking about.

''Some of you may be thinking this will be easy, it won't be. I have conjured up monstes that you all will have to defeat or stall.'' Raven said in her monotonous soon as the words left her mouth she could feel fear rolling off the teens.

''Now get in your groups so we can begin.'' Robin said.

The teens got in their groups and began to talk about how they think this game will work.

''None of us can help with this game but we will be following you throughout the whole thing.'' Robin said

''Okay, the game begins in 3...2...1 go.'' Cyborg shouted as the teens took of running to find the boxes they all needed.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter.

Read and review

I own nothing~digitalhellkeeper


	14. Chapter 14

First person~Cyborg's P.O.V.

I follow my group as they run through the ruined city looking for a box.

''How will we even know if it's the right box.'' one of the teens asked me

''You'll know, it's kinda hard to miss since beastboy helped make it.'' I told the boy, he looked confused but didn't ask about it after that.

I look around to see how their doing, it's obvious who the leader is. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes, if I remember I think his name is Mark. Mark was in front of everyone else leading them through the stopped suddenly and turned to the rest of the group.

''I think it would be best if we split up but we need a way to know if one group found the box.'' with that said he turned to me. ''Do you think you could give us a communicator so that we can stay in touch with each other?'' he asked.

''I can but I only have 3.'' I told him wondering if he really thinks he can only reason we're doing this is so they know how to work as a team.

''Good we'll only need two.'' he told me as I take out the communicators and give them to him. ''We are going to only split into groups of two because it we split into to smaller groups you wont be able to fight of any of the 'monsters' that you might bump into.'' he told them as he gave a communicator to a blonde boy that was standing near him. ''Now seven of you are going to go with john and the rest will come with me.'' he said before haveing them split into groups and go running of the find a box.

* * *

First person~ Robin's P.O.V.

This group is going to be hard to work with everyone has already gone off on their own to try and find a box. This is not how I expected this to go.

''Hey, all of you get back in a group. You'll never find the box if you don't work together.'' I tell them but I'm sure they wont even think it has a different meaning. Raven put a charm on the boxes, they are in plain sight but no one will find them until they learn to work together.

I look around to see only about five people listened to what I said and the rest are still trying to find a box.

This is going to take forever, they can't even listen to what I say.

* * *

First person~Beastboy's P.O.V.

I follow close behind my group, the look around as they run but don't stop until they get to an alley.

Down the alley is a bunch of boxes but they aren't the boxes needed, oh well I'll let them find that out on their own.I sit down on a box while my group look throup boxes most are burnt so they leave those ones alone, but others are just empty or have something useless in it.

This is so boring I wish I could just tell them so we could move on to the next part of the game.

What if this takes forever, I may never get any..uh whats that word. Nevermind I'll remember it later.

* * *

First person~ Starfire's P.O.V.

Oh I can not wait to see how good my group does in this activity. I hope to see the progress that they made with me when they come to one of Raven's creations.

I follow right behind my group and watch to see if they find out what is needed to find the box. I hope they find one with weapons in it that would help so much for when they come to the second part of the activity.

* * *

First person~Raven's P.O.V.

I walk slowly after my group as they look around and try to find the box. They were arguing about who should be the leader for a good five minutes before I just picked for them. It gets annoying listening to them yell all of the time.

My choice of who the leader should be was a good one because he was already a good leader, he got everyone to work together and it shouldn't be loong now before they find the box.

I sit down on what use to be a chair for outside dining as the teens look for the box.

''I think I found it!'' was the shout I heard from one of the girls in my group.

* * *

Sorry for all of the mistakes in the last chapter and for the shortness of this chapter.

Read and review

I own nothing~digitalhellkeeper


	15. Chapter 15

I walk over to the girl everyone is crowding to see in her hands is a brown box with two red T's on each side and a picture of a raven on the top. They look at me just to make sure it's the right box.I nod to them and soon after they are trying to get the box open.

After a couple of minutes they still had not gotten the box open.

''We're wasteing time, we need to get moving. We can try and open it once we get back.'' the leader, zach I think,said.

Everyone listened to him and started running back to the center of the city.

* * *

Robin's group/ Robin's P.O.V.

It's already been about 20 minutes and their just now beginning to get along and work together, if they can keep this up they might find the box soon.

I watch them all as they search through trash and wrecked buildings for the the end no one got to be the leader, all I had to do was scream at them for a good 2 minutes and they finally stop.

''Look what we've found!'' shouted two of the boys in my group. When I looked closer I saw that they had a box in their hands. The boys brought the box over to me and I looked at it, it had to big T's on all four side and then it had a robin on the top of the box.

''Yeah, that's it.'' I said with a smirk, finally their learning to work with each other.

I watch as one of the girls in my group gives a boy a crowbar she found and he began to open the box.

* * *

Cyborg's P.O.V.

It's been about 10 minutes since my group split up, they wont find a thing until they come back together. It would have been a good plan, if the boxes didn't have a charm on them.

I'm stuck waiting for a couple more minutes before one of the groups finally comes back slowly followed by the other group.

''I'm guessing you didn't find anything.'' I said looking at their faces.

''No but we still have to try, we have to win.'' Mark said before getting everyone to look for the box. Well I guess it won't be to long now until they find it.

* * *

Starfire's P.O.V.

I float behind my group as they work together to find the box. I was told that Raven has put some kind of spell on the boxes so that they only appear when the team is working together.

''I've found the box'' when I hear this I fly over to see the box.

It had two T's on all of the sides and had green stars on the top.I smile at my group.

''You have found it that is wonderful, now let us get back to the center.'' I said while following behind my group

* * *

Beastboy's P.O.V.

I laugh as my group looks everywhere for the box, I made sure my box looked the best. I guess my group is doing okay with working together, but why haven't they found the box yet.

''Look what I found.'' well I guess that solves my problem.

Like I said, my box looks the best it has a gorilla on top and has the word 'BEAST' all over it, along with the two 'T's I put on all of them.

''What are you waiting for, let's go!'' I yell which causes all of the teens in my group to cheer and start running to the center of the city again. I hope we make it there fiirst I reall need some rest and the faster we get this done the quicker I can go to sleep.

* * *

Third person~at the center

Justin waits at the center for the groups to arrive and get their maps and trails.

After about 15 minutes of waiting Starfire's group finally reaches Justin, he gives a brown haired boy the map. The group stays and opens their box and inside of it was 3 katars (type of push dagger), 5 goloks ( type of machete), 2 nodachi swords, and 4 colichemarde swords.

''This is so awesome, I call the sword.'' a red headed boy said.

''Their all swords.'' a girl corrects him

''No, not all of them are, these three are daggers, I think.'' another boy stepped in. Soon everyone had a weapon in their hands and they were ready to get going, but not before another group showed up.

* * *

About 5 minutes in the past~ Cyborg's group~ Third person

''I found it. I found it. I found it!'' was what a blonde girl shouted when she caught sight of a brown box with screws and bolts on the top and red 'T's on the sides.

Everone ran over to the girl and began opening the box but were soon saddened by the few things in the box. There was not enough weapons for every one but there was things other than weapons in the box, there was 2 batons, there was 3 slings( not slingshots) that came with 10 sling bullets, 2 sickles, there was two pairs of spiked gauntlets, and five light maces.

''Well lets get going.'' Mark said grabbing a pair of gauntlets.

They ended up in second place.

* * *

Raven's group~ Third person

The group of 15 tried to find their way back to the center of the city but were haveing a hard time doing so and to make matters worse there was a shadow following close behind but all of the teens had no idea, but Raven knew exactly what was going to happen and moved out of the way before the shadow had a chance to strike.

The teens screamed in horror as a huge mass of ebony shadows came up and started to form a monsterous shape.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter

please read and reveiw

I own nothing~ digitalhellkeeper


	16. Chapter 16

The group of teens back up with looks of fear in their eyes as the monster becomes completely solid in it's new form. The thing looks at the teens and it is silent for about a minute or two before it starts to shriek and run at the teens.

It takes them all a moment to realise what is happening but as soon as the do they start to run from the 'monster', while they run around Zach starts to think that if the monster is hit it will slow down, so he throws the box at Raven's creation, as soon as it hits the skin of the monster the box breaks open and weapons come flying out almost decapitateing some of the teens.

Soon they start to pick up the weapons and try to distract the monster while the others get the remaining weapons, soon everyone has a weapon and is circleing around the monster,then a group lunges to strike the monster as soon as the swords pierced though the monsters skin it started to turn to dust and blow away in the wind.

There is silence for a moment before everyone started to cheer.

* * *

Beastboy's group~ Third person

The 15 teens wondered around trying to find their way back to the center of the city, soon after they got their weapons out they forgot how to get back to the center from where they were, Beastboy could turn into a dog and smell his way back to the city but that would be against the rules.

''Ugh, this is going to take forever. How are we suppose to get back?'' a boy turned to ask Beastboy.

''Sorry dude, but I can't help you.'' he said with a smile on his face.

''Great so we're stuck out here then?'' a girl complained.

'' No, we are not stuck out here, we just need to find another way back the the center. I'm pretty sure that it's this way.'' a girl with glasses explained pointing toward the north.

''I hope your right, I don't want to be in last place.'' a boy replied.

* * *

Cyborg's group~ Third person

The group was looking at the map and found the path they were to take with ease.

''Well let's get going.'' Mark said while leading the group down a different street, but it would have been better for them to have just stayed where they were because on that street was a lion like monster, it sniffed the air before turning to the group and letting out a roar. While all of this was happeneding Cyborg had managed to escape unnoticed.

The group squeezed together and screamed in fear as the lion like shadow walked toward them. Mark knew he had to act quickly or they would get behind in their quest for an unknown item, he looked over at the two boys with the sickles.

''Hey you two come and help.'' he said, the boys walked over to him and he told them what to do.

The boys snuck up behind the shadow and went to slash through it at the same time, and just like what happened with the other monster it turned to dust.

''We need to get moving , come on.'' He said, but everyone was too shock about what just happened to move.

* * *

Robin's group~ Third person

There was a sound of metal meeting concrete as the 16 teens walked slowly to the center of the city. They thought it would be good to look all the way at the edge of the city for the box and it was now taking them forever to get back to where they started.

''How much longer until we reach the center of the city/'' one of the teens asked Robin as he came to a stop.

'' I don't know.'' he said simply.

''So it could take forever to get back then can't it?'' a girl asked.

''No I think we are almost there.'' a boy told her.

''Well lets get moving.''

* * *

Starfire's group~Third person

Almost everyone was crowded around the boy with the map and they were having a hard time reading it corectly.

'' I think we go that way.'' a girl says pointing toward the east.

''No, we go to the north.'' a blonde boy said while studying the map.

''Why didn't they put a compass rose on this thing I bet it would be much easier.'' a boy put in.

''Yes it would be easier then but since this is a challenge they didn't do that.'' the blonde said.

''Lets just calm down and think pratically for a second.'' the girl said coming back into the conversation.

''Look, we are right here'' the girl started ''and the trail is over here, which must mean that we go north.'' she said while pointing to the northern part of the city.

* * *

Raven's group~ Third person

After getting the map from Justin they started on their way to find the unknown item at the end of the trail.

''This is going to be so easy, we have the trail closest to the hill.'' a boy said with a huge smile on his may think it will be easy but raven made sure to get them the hardest path, there will be more monsters and they will be much harder to kill.

''Don't get to cocky, things could change from good to bad in a matter of seconds. It would be best if you all keep your guard up, they wouldn't make it this easy for us.'' Zach said while he looked around, all seemed to be clear for now, but as he said things could go bad in a matter of seconds, which will happen soon enough.

The group continues down the street, every once in a while looking at the map they had. Some of the teens were getting sleepy and looked about ready to drop dead, but Raven thought it would be a good time to have another monster make an apperance.

Slowly a shadow started to creep up behind it's unsuspecting victim, it soon jumped into its victims shadow to cloak it's self from the eyes of the other teens, it waited for just the right moment to eat it's victim along with their shadow.

Everyone jump once they herd a scream and became fully awake and aware of the new problem, they had just witnessed a friend of theirs get swallowed whole by a monster that isn't even supposed to exist.

''What are you doing, don't just sit around and stare, help her!'' Zach screamed at the group, everyone started to grip their weapons now that they could think striaght. Raven thought it was kind of risky to try and stab the shadow when a girl is inside of it, so she used her powers to make the shadows skin a bit thicker and stronger but that just means it will be even harder to defeat it.

'' Aim for the legs and arms, if we hit it's stomach then we might hurt her, so just make sure it has no way to move.'' Zach commanded as he lunged to strike the beast in the knee. It let out a horrible scream and step back a bit only to be hit in the shoulder blade with a sword, it continued to scream as everyone else got a hit on the beast.

The monster was soon on its knees but still there, they didn't know where else to hit it, it had already lost its legs and and it's arms, so Zach thought it might die it they hit it's head. He raised his sword in the air and brought it down to tthe monsters head and chopped it clean of it's shoulders, the monster began to fade and turn to dust leaving behind the girl it swallowed in a terrified state.

* * *

It took a while but they finally made it to the end of the trail the group was glade everything was almost over because it ment it was almost time to sleep. Evertone began looking around for an item, although it wasn't needed since the item was right at the end of the trail.

''Another box, really?'' a girl asked, after having to defeat three monsters on the way here they just had to find another box?

''Yes, in this box is a bunch of things you will need for tomorrow. Tomorrow will be only a short training and then a briefing about what we are to do. Tomorrow is also the day that you go out and fight for real, it won't be like training not at all, so be prepared.'' Raven told them hoping the knew what they were getting into.

''Tomorrow is also going to be the day we go home, right.'' Zach stated more than asked, but still Raven answered.

''Yes.''

''Well, let's get heading toward the hill before we run into more monsters.'' Zach said leading the group across the west side of the city to the hill that was above it.

But it's just their luck to bump into another one of Raven's creations, literally.

A poor green eyed girl was so tired and could hardly walk, she was dragging her feet and her weapon as well, it's no wonder she didn't stop like everyone else did when they saw the monster, she wasn't even looking infront of her but her envy green eyes were trained on the ground below her. It's also now onder way she didn't scream when she bumped into it but just say sorry, but when the thing didn't reply she desided to look up, and that is when she finally became fully awake, well at least awake enough to scream bloody murder.

Everyone was already ready for a fight but the girl just ran to the back of the group not liking being greeted by such an ugly thing.

Some of the teens charged toward the monster and tried to stab it but it was moving way to took them a while to figure out how to beat it but when they did they started circleing around it, the thing ran and tried to push over a kid but the teens next to said 'kid' went to stab it, and of course like all the other monsters, it blew away in the wind in the form of dust.

* * *

Once the group reached the hill they noticed that there was one team already there, Cyborg's group, but they weren't all that mad , they were just happy to have gotten there, which ment they could go and sleep, well, not really they had to wait for all the other groups to get there first to everyones horror.

They waited a good 20 minutes before Starfires team got there, then they waited another 10 minutes for Robins group to get there, and finally after 25 more minutes Beastboy's group finally got there.

''Well now that everyones here, we can tell you what's in the boxes. The boxes we had you find have almost everything you will need for tomorrows mission, there are guns and maps in them, tomorrow morning we will have target practice and we will go over the plan for that afternoon.'' Robin explained. ''Now that you know the plan, let's go get some sleep.'' he told them before getting up and leading everyone back to the hideout.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Please read and review.

I own nothing~ digitalhellkeeper


	17. Chapter 17

The Titan thought it would be best for the teens to get some extra sleep considering that they may have to take the life of a living human today. Everyone of the Titans, and the boys that Justin was going to bring along were talking about the plan early this morning, they were going to have Raven transport each group to the king's castle and Raven, Robin, and Justin were the one going in first with their groups.

They most likely will have the element of suprise on their side see as the king thinks he killed everyone in the Jump city in this world and he also should have no idea that the Titans are there, also Justin informed them that there should be nobody with powers, since the king also thought it would be good to kill them all off as well.

Right now they were looking at a map of the castle and a shedule of where the king usually was at different times. They are to attack right after noon has ended after the king has had lunch and is suppose to be in the throne room all alone to handle matters of the country. They think that will be the perfect time all the guards will be on break very little security, it would be easy to get in and take over and once they have the king in check it shouldn't take too much longer to put him into checkmate.

''Okay, I think we've let them sleep long enough, we need to inform them of what they are going to do.'' Justin said while getting up and walking toward the door.

* * *

After explaining everything to the teens while they eat, they went out the back of the building to begin a short target practice. They were all told that the best place to shoot would be the legs and arms, and that they should not kill unless they must.

Soon it was almost time to go, after being given a hard hat and a shield, every one was given a weapon, but the team that was going in first got about three, a gun, a sword, and a dagger.

The first group was going to go in and take down most of the guards while the second stays out side for waiting for the signal to come in. after the gurds are out they'll go to the throne room and suround the king, but what happens after that has yet to be figured out, the king could surrender or they might have to fight him until someone comes out on top.

'' Well looks like the time has come. Ready to go Raven?'' Robin asked

''Yeah, let's go.'' she replied before going to gather all the teens that were going in first.'' I just want to get this over with so we can go home.''

* * *

Wind wipped around the teens once Raven teleported them safely outside of the castle. The three Titans looked around and saw about four guards at the front door, they could easily be taken out with out any one noticing, but once their inside it will be hard to tell where guards are.

Without making any noise at all Raven simply put spheres around their heads and drained them of oxygen knocking out the guards out with ease.

''Let's go.'' she said, getting closer to the door, she used her powers to feel the emotions of the men inside the main room of the castle to see where they were and how many were inside. '' There's two guards right next to this door, and there is three up at the top of the stairs.''

''Okay.'' Robin says before turning to the rest of the group.''We need to do this fast and at least try to be a little silent, we aare going to burst through the doors,''

''Yeah that's really silent.'' Raven said sarcasticly.

''As I was saying, we burst in, take down the few gaurds inside and wait, there will be more coming and the rest will go to guard the king. Once we get rid of them we go after the king.'' everyone nodded and got ready for a fight.

Robin pushed the doors open and ended up hitting a guard with it, the other guard were stunned for a moment before realising what was happening.

''Get 'em!'' one yelled while one of the three at the top went to call other guards for help.

Robin took out the guard next to the door with a blow to the head from his bowstaff. while Cyborg used his cannon to take down two of the other gaurds, while a teen shot the last one that was at a wallphone in the hand and upper thigh.

'' Well here they come.'' Cyborg said as he heard the sound of foot steps running toward them.

Within minutes they were all surounded by a group of about 30 men.

''Let's make this quick.'' Cyborg said getting his sonic cannon ready to fire.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of fighting all the guards were on the floor some still trying to get up and fight.

''Let's go, we need to get to the king and fast.'' Robin said leading everyone up to the king's study.

In just a few seconds everyone was gathered around the door to the king's study.

It was about time for the other group to show up and stop any more guards from interupting, and while they did that all the first group had to do was get rid of about 50, maybe less, guards in their way.

They burst through the door, but as soon as they do there are swords and some guns pointed at the, Raven covered the guns in her magic and made them melt away. All the teens took out their weapons and began to fight, many of them used team work, if a guard was coming up behind you while you were fighting one, someone would stop and quickly knock them off their feet before going back to help others.

Within the 8 minutes they were in the room almost all of the guards were defeated, while the teens finished off the few that were left the three Titans went over to the few steps leading up to the throne the king was sitting on, he had his head held low and looked as if he was shaking it from seeing how easily his men were taken down.

The man raised his head once the teens were done with his men, Robin was about to say when he started to laugh a little before looking at them with his cold dark brown eyes.

''Well, as the saying goes,' If you want someing done right, you have to do it yourself.''' he said getting up from his chair to stare down at the 'children' that dare try and take him out of his place as king.

* * *

I hope you like it sorry I haven't updated in a while

please read and review

I own nothing~digitalhellkeeper


	18. Chapter 18

Everybody started to back up once they saw the king burst into flames.

''You never told us that he had a power.'' Robin yell- whispered at Justin.

''It dosen't matter much,'' he began with a shrug '' all I have to do is get close enough to touch him and he'll lose his powers for about thirty minutes.'' He finished explaining.

''We'll distract him while you go behind, while your at it get a hit or two in.'' Robin said with a smirk.

''Don't worry I would have done that anyways.''

Robin had all of the teens stay back while Cyborg and Raven started to fight.

Raven used her magic to throw a near by table at the king ,but before it reached him he shot fire form his hand and made it smash into pieces. Cyborg went to attack next he shot his sonic canon at the man surounded by flames, the king once again shot flames from his hand to meet Cyborg's attack.

The attack pushed both men back but neither gave up and continued with their attack, sometimes Cyborg's attack gained and there was times the king's did too, but in the end the king's attack was more powerful and pushed Cyborg back into the wall.

Before the king could do anything else though Robin threw a birdarang at him and hit him in the side of his face, leaving an ugly gash bleeding crimson down his cheek, it slowly dripped off his chin onto the floor.

The king turned his head to glare at Robin ,before he shot balls of fire at him. Robin dodged each one and threw another birdarang, but this time thking caught it and melted it.

While all of this was happening Justin slowly made his way toward the king, while the king was melting Robin's weapon, Justin came up and punched the king at the base of his back. Suddenly all the flames in the room disappeared, Robin took this advantage and punched the king multiple times in the face before kicking him in the chest. The king flew into a wall and stayed down.

* * *

''Well, is it over already that didn't even take ten minutes.'' Cyborg said looking at his three friends.

''It's not over yet, look.'' Raven said pointing over at the king.

He was getting up but swaying a little '' none of you will leave here alive.'' The king said as he got his footing.

He kept swaying, making the teens think he couldn't fight anymore, so when he suddenly jetted forward and punched Robin in the jaw , it supprised everyone.

The king punched Robin about three more times before Cyborg stepped in and shot the king down with his canon, he soon got back up and was going to hit Cyborg but Raven hit him with her powers knocking him down once more.

Thinking he might stay down this time Robin went over to him and was about to put the handcuffs on the man, when the king brought out a gun and shot Robin in the thigh.

Robin groaned and fell to the floor.

''ROBIN!'' Raven and Cyborg shouted.

Cyborg went and ripped the gun out of the king's handsroughly, then punched him in the back of the head knocking the king out finally, while Raven went over to Robin and tried to look at his injury.

''I can't heal you until we get the bullet out, which may take awhile.'' She told him.

The door burst open abruptly and in walk a brown haired woman in a lab coat, with two large men behind her. Everyone in the room got ready for another fight, but the lady put her hands in the air.

''Whoa, wait a second,I come in peace, no need to get aggressive.'' She said slowly dropping her hands , as the teens dropped the weapons, but the Titans felt alittle uneasied by her.

''My name is Alice, I've already told your friends down stairs what's going on .'' She said with a smile ''I'm the one that brought you all here. I didn't mean to bring all the students with you ,I guess I kinda messed up

on that part.''

''Why did you bring us here in the first place?'' Robin asked.

''Oh, about that, well you see I knew all about the people in our Jump city here were still alive and I knew Justin was there, but I didn't think he would come and save us if he was the only one with power, besides myself, left in this part of the world. So I came up with the idea to send this team of hero's I've heard about to com and save us.'' She explined.

''How did you hear about us if we live in two different dimensions?" Robin asked.

''Oh that, you I use to be a test subject for this itellegence project. They were trying to put all the information in the world into a human brain, they tryed to do so on many subjects but almost everyone of them died. I was the only success . That's how I knew, I live to find out more about the I know how to get you back but everyone of you has to be there.'' She said.

''We left some people behind, we need to get them but first we need to deal with Robin's injury.'' Raven said getting up from her spot next to Robin. '' if you could get the bullet out I could heal the rest.''

Alice smiled ''Of course that's easy, you go get those people you left behind I'll patch him up until you get back.'' She said with a wink.

* * *

Once Raven got back and healed Robin everyone gathered around in the main room of the castle.

''Okay, let's get this over with and get you guys home.'' Alice said with that smile that has yet to come off her face.

Alice was holding a small remote like device in her hand. ''So are you all ready to go.'' She asked.

''Yes, thank you for all your help.'' Robin said.

''Don't worry about it, goodbye.'' She said smileing and waving as she pressed a botton on the device, and everyone went through exactly what they did in the school.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing

I don't own anything ~digitalhellkeeper


End file.
